Necesidad
by Hiromi Yukishiro
Summary: Otro one shot xa 30 vicios. NejiSaku. Leve yaoi NaruSasu. SasuSaku. La necesidad de Sakura va más allá de su deber como kunoichi. ¿La soledad es la condena del mundo ninja?


**Necesidad**

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

**Por **_Hiromi Yukishiro_

·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·

* * *

El lugar era muy simbólico para ellos y la historia que jamás se dijo en voz alta. Sakura recuerda como a comienzos del Equipo 7 recibió en ese banco una lección de humildad, y meses después entre lágrimas y llena de esperanzas esperó que sus sentimientos – ahora puros, distintos al capricho que procesaba en su infancia – lo retuviesen a su lado.

Y ahora se sentaban en aquel banco, él con desgana, ella esperanzada. Aunque no como antes, Sakura ha madurado, sabe lo que puede, y no puede esperar de Uchiha Sasuke. Tampoco es una niña con sueños de futuro, ella es una mujer que sabe que la vida es dura, y no puedes regalar una sonrisa a los bofetones que te da la vida. Sin embargo, allí está, atesorando la ultima esperanza que retiene su corazón destrozado por años.

Ya no se trataba de amor, ella quería hacerlo revivir, buscar esa felicidad que a él le había sido vetada, ella quería ser esa persona, egoístamente quería convertirse en ese alguien especial que lo acunara en noches donde esos ojos como pozos esgrimían aún los temores infantiles y no tan infantiles de su pasado, quería conocer sus debilidades para curarlo.

Ella quería que él fuera feliz.

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, Sasuke – _"Sasuke Kun",_ hacia mucho tiempo que no se atrevía a unir su nombre con cariño, pues temía su desprecio. Quería que él la viera como una mujer, como lo que ahora era, y no como la niña que fue. Caprichosa. Egoísta. Inútil. Un estorbo. Había vendido su infancia incorrupta por ser una buena kunoichi, y quería hacérselo ver – Pero esta vez no quiero ser yo sola feliz, solo necesito saber tu respuesta. No volveré a insistir, lo prometo. Sé que quieres abandonar esta villa de nuevo, pues no te sientes cómodo aquí. Pero te queremos con nosotros… Yo te quiero… mucho – Titubeó cuando los ojos negros por primera vez la miraron.

Serenidad calma. O la tranquilidad gélida preludio de una tempestad. Sasuke era un misterio para todos.

-Sakura, yo no puedo quererte.

"_¿Hasta donde estás dispuesta a que te rompan el corazón?.¿Cuántas veces más, Sakura no Bakka?"_

Lo miró con timidez.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes intentarlo?. ¿Acaso soy tan fea? – Su voz estaba cerca del llanto.

Pero se contenía, pues no quería que Sasuke se riera de ella, o tachara su debilidad.

-No se trata de tu físico, eres hermosa. Te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, desde que eras una niña eras hermosa, pero siempre pusiste tu físico como carta de presentación, y hacías mal.

Bajó la cabeza, no sabiendo si debatirse por la alegría, pues Sasuke la elogiaba. Un sueño dorado. O en cambio, entristecerse, pues sino era su físico. ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke le impulsaba no abrirle las puertas de su corazón?

"_Yo solo quiero cuidarte…"_

-Sakura, desde que mi clan pereció me concentré en mi venganza, una venganza que como ves ya se cumplió – Y desgraciadamente el sabor a hiel congelaba aún su sangre, pues había descubierto muchas cosas que para él eran desconocidas, muchas cosas que debía atesorar solo para él. Demasiadas mentiras – Nunca me preocupé por buscar pareja, ni siquiera me gustaba una chica, solo quería cumplir mi meta, y rechacé cualquier otro elemento que se interpusiera en mi camino, entre ellos; el amor. Llevo tanto tiempo rechazándolo, que ahora, cuando puedo construir una vida normal y revivir mi clan, no sé como aceptar esos sentimientos, solo tengo vacio en mi pecho. No soy capaz de amar, Sakura. No quiero hacerte sufrir más, no eres tú, soy yo. Probablemente nunca sea capaz de amar a alguien.

"_No soy capaz de amar"_

El rostro ovalado estaba surcado en lágrimas cristalinas, pero ella sonreía con debilidad.

-Lo entiendo Sasuke – El ya hombre, la miró con leve sorpresa, y ella encogió los hombros – No volveré a insistir nunca más, nunca rompo una promesa.

-Hablas como el usurotonkachi.

Ella rió risueña.

-Tal vez porque él sea sabio a pesar de ser un cabeza hueca.

Por primera vez, Sasuke sonrió.

-Tal vez.

oOo

Pasaron las semanas, como si fueran meses pero Sakura comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado. Quizás porque tal vez supiera cual era de antemano la respuesta de Sasuke, y ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Se conformaba con ser su amiga, y apoyarlo. Sabía que él estaba muy perdido. Y puede que él no creyera saber amar a los demás. Pero él era muy querido, y no solo por ella, sino por muchas personas.

Ino, quien se había casado con Chouji hace muy pocos meses esa tarde había decidido cerrar la floristería Yamanaka y acompañar a su antigua rival, pero sobretodo, mejor amiga a almorzar a la salida del hospital. Konoha gozaba de una paz que se paladeaba duradera, Sakura tenía muy pocas misiones, y la mayor parte del tiempo, era ayudante de la Godaime en el Hospital. El trabajo la llenaba y además, algunas veces solía pensar que no podía haber cogido mejor camino, pensando en su infancia como una terca y 

superficial muchacha. Su maestra había sido muy sabia al reforzar sus capacidades destinándolas a la medicina.

-Sakura… ¿has visto a Sasuke?. He oído que está últimamente pasando mucho tiempo con Naruto, después de que se graduaron como ANBU.

Sí, Naruto después de aquella dolorosa batalla final contra el enemigo, no solo se había apuntado al examen de Chunnin, sino que además un año después pasó las pruebas para Jounin, y Sasuke y él, se apuntaron a las pruebas para ANBU, logrando entrar a la primera. Ahora estaban de misión en misión.

-Sí, Naruto el otro día vino a traerme una cesta de frutas, por mi cumpleaños… - Resopló – tres semanas después, sigue siendo igual de Bakka que siempre – Rió divertida – Me dijo que Sasuke y él, estaban especializándose en el escuadrón para las patrullas de asalto y derribo de criminales peligrosos.

-Aún no entiendo como Sasuke fue capaz de entrar en el servicio de shinobis de Konoha de nuevo – Sakura la fulminó y ella alzó las manos en son de paz – No lo digo por nada malo, Sakura, pero debes entender que fue un traidor, y estaba en el libro Bingo.

-Pero Naruto y yo, apelamos por su inocencia, y después de que Danzou fue destituido las cosas se han vuelto muchísimo más suaves en la cadena de poder de Konoha.

Ino solo sonrió.

A Sakura no le gustaban esas sonrisas, Ino cuando maquinaba podía ser peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

-¿Qué?

-Sakura, ¿porqué no pruebas a intentar… no se… buscar un compañero?

Sakura se rió.

-Quiero que nazca primero mi ahijado – Frotó la tripita aún plana, que contenía un futuro Akimichi.

La rubia sonrió.

-Me gustaría que tu algún día me hicieras madrina, solo piénsalo Sakura. ¿O quieres quedarte como Kurenai – san y su hijo Asuma?. Se quedaron solos – Dijo con pesar en recuerdo de su sensei – Y aunque Kurenai –sensei fue una mujer siempre fuerte, la soledad pesa mucho. O sino fíjate en todos los Jounins que permanecen solteros de por vida, aunque no lo creas, sufren porque cada vez que terminan una misión, no hay nadie en Konoha que los espere en sus casas, eso es un destino muy triste Sakura.

A Sakura se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Quizás ser Kunoichi o shinobi no sea compatible con una vida familiar, Ino... Salvo excepciones.

-Quizás, pero tal vez puede que tú pertenezcas a esa excepción.

Pasaron las horas, Ino fue recogida por un siempre risueño y leal Chouji, quien parecía tener intenciones de invitar a su mujer al restaurante de comida coreana para cenar, haciendo que para su pesar, su nueva condición hablara por ella, y se le iluminaran los ojos. Sakura los despidió con una sonrisa.

-¿Me trae sake? – Preguntó con amabilidad al camarero del local.

El hombre de rostro arrugado la miró con curiosidad, su clienta no bebía nunca.

"_Que triste es la vida del shinobi"_, pensó sirviendo el pedido.

Sakura no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, solo sabía que en un determinado momento dejó caer la cabeza sobre la barra, y la cerámica que contenía el sake cambiaba de matices y colores. Quizás no fuera la misma botella. Solo sabía que el alcohol se filtraba en su organismo, pero sus penas al parecer eran luchadoras pues no se ahogaban en alcohol, flotaban por encima amargando su agridulce existencia.

oOo

Genma cuando recibió el mensaje de aquel lugar, lo primero que hizo fue ir al lugar donde siempre se reunían los ANBU después de la misiones, siendo plenamente consciente de que estarían allí hasta tarde celebrando la victoria de las ultimas misiones.

Sin embargo al llegar se encontró el lugar desierto, salvo por el genio de los Hyüga, quien con el Byakungan activado entrenaba con los dedos firmemente apretados cortando las duras y tensas cuerdas del poste de madera.

-¿Dónde están Uchiha y Uzumaki?

-Ellos se fueron hace unos minutos – Respondió deshaciendo su técnica ocular, sabía que aún a día de hoy sus ojos intimidaban - ¿Ha pasado algo?

-La alumna de Godaime, Haruno Sakura está borracha y no sé quiere mover del bar, el dueño me advirtió que como no la sacaran de ahí, acabaría por ventilarse ella solita el sake.

"_Incluso la alumna se parece a la maestra en sus defectos"_

-Yo la llevaré a su casa – Decidió.

Genma hizo una reverencia.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si, no pasa nada. – Y haciendo una serie de sellos, se esfumó en una nube de humo.

oOo

Naruto miró a su compañero, y este le devolvió la mirada tan sorprendido como él.

-Teme, ¿qué coño significa esto? – Se señaló la boca con un gesto desesperado.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y se alejó con prudencia.

-Nada – Respondió con frialdad – No significa nada.

Naruto juntó las cejas y se acuclilló en el terreno que minutos antes había sido el lugar de entrenamiento.

-¿No significa nada?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, exasperado.

-¿Quieres una confesión por escrito, Usuratonkachi?

-¡No me llames así, Teme!

-¡Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas!

Naruto se enderezó y antes de que Sasuke pudiera calcular cualquier estrategia de fuga, Naruto le regaló un buen derechazo que lo tumbó en el arenoso suelo.

-_¿Nani..?_

El rubio solo sonrió, frotándose el puño.

-Teme, empiezo a pensar que tu ego y tu cerebro son la misma asquerosa cosa – Resopló el rubio sacudiéndose los hierbajos de los hombros – Ahora bien – Añadió sin dejarlo responder - ¿Por qué coño me has besado?

La patada voladora que le dio Sasuke lo envió a estamparse contra un árbol.

-Porque me dio la gana – Respondió entre dientes.

Los pájaros de alrededor del campo de entrenamiento huyeron de las copas de los árboles piando asustados de la brutal pelea que comenzaban los dos amigos y rivales, y desde hace unos minutos, algo más.

oOo

La muchacha era liviana como si estuviera hecha de aire, en vez de carne y hueso, cuando se la subió a su espalda, comenzó a escalar las azoteas de la aldea en busca de la casa de la konoichi medi – ninja, mientras seguía con su marcha se puso analizar el comportamiento de Haruno, pensando que problemas debía tener la alumna de Godaime para acabar borracha hasta la inconsciencia.

"_Quizás el Uchiha le pisoteó de nuevo el corazón. Bakka… no sabe cuando rendirse"_

Una taimada sonrisa nació en la boca del genio de los Hyüga, de algún modo era igual que Uzumaki Naruto.

-No quiero estar sola…

El pie que usaba de punto de apoyo para impulsarse en el salto, casi se resbala del filo de la azotea cuando oyó el murmullo dormido de la mujer recargada en su espalda, la carita dormida cerca de su fino oído.

-Sakura san, estamos a punto de llegar a tu casa.

-Es fría – Murmuró aún en el sopor – No quiero vivir sola…

El ANBU paró en una azotea cercana a la casa de la kunoichi y la sentó apoyándola contra la pared, el cuerpo de la joven resbaló como mantequilla por el cemento y se quedó arrodillada con la cabeza echada a un lado, resopló en un sonido similar a un ronquido.

-Haruno, despierta – Acuchillado, le dio un par de toques en las mejillas.

Ella huyó molesta de su toque, y todo su cuerpo cayó por su propio peso al suelo. El golpe en la cabeza ni siquiera la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Incluso hasta el perezoso de Shikamaru tiene a Temari san… Yo no tengo a nadie… - Musitó, los dedos arañaron el suelo con rabia. Las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas pálidas – Solo un puñado de amigos, que pronto tendrán su familia, y me dejarán sola…

Neji estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer.

-Terminaré como Tsunade sama… Sola, sola… sola.

La mano envuelta en vendas se acercó a las hebras rosadas y las apartó de su rostro, Neji había acercado su mano con indecisión, pero se acercó.

Y la caricia la hizo sonreír.

Neji casi estuvo a punto de responder a esa sonrisa agradecida, pero la removió, buscando despertarla. No quería llevársela a su casa, y dejarla sola con esos demonios que parecían atormentarla.

-Haruno… - La removió – No estás sola…

-Incluso Lee san tiene a una kunoichi del país de la ola… - Murmuró estremecida.

La caricia se repitió, Neji sentía la boca seca.

-Me tienes a mí… Ha… Sakura.

Y entonces ella, como si estuviera esperando esa frase abrió los ojos, pupilas jade dilatadas, re fulgurantes en la noche.

-Arigatou…

Y volvió a dormirse.

**FIN**

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
